An Expensive Payment
by TR Feigning Innocence
Summary: REWRITEN! Kagome thinks she has defeated Naraku,though she realizes her fatal mistake. There is a being worse than Naraku after the shikon, or more rather, the Shikon Miko, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means the End.


**Chapter 1: ****A Deceiving Miko**

Her barrier shuddered from the numerous blows that the Kuma-Akki was dealing; with each attack, the enormous bear's claws added a crack. Snarling with just a hint of emotion, she pushed the dark pink barrier out harshly, snapping the youkai's hands with her power. It stared at her in confusion, its small brain power evident from its half-humanoid, half-bear form. Snarling, she dropped to her knees and quickly pushed herself back up, ignoring the pain on her thighs. Without hesitation she launched the rock she held at the akki, the rock nailing him with surprising accuracy in the neck. His eyes widened in shock before they rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Humph! Stupid demon," she muttered softly, glancing momentarily at the blood on her leg. Her eyes were cold and hard, showing no emotion or warmth, what so ever. The cut on her thigh was moderately deep, but not so bad that it couldn't be healed within a week or so. The set of cuts on her back was a complete other matter, as they were shallow enough that she could move freely without concern. Making sure that the dark jewel was still hanging around her neck, she pushed herself out of the clearing, blood dropping to the ground.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Naraku!!" she growled, pulling against the restraints on her arms and legs, a futile attempt she was beginning to think. Her wrists were beginning to go raw and she was starting to lose feeling in her hands and feet. "You aren't going to get away with this!"

"Oh, but my dear Miko, I already have. You see, I have the Shikon Jewel, or most of it, I have you. The hanyou is dead, as are the houshi and the huntress. The only ones left are you and that pitiful pup you call Shippou. What more have I to get away with?" His crimson eyes were staring at her now with an almost morbid curiosity, even as he looked back at the mirror that Kanna held in front of him. His dark brown hair hung in front of his face, but it could not hide the smirk as he watched the mirror. "Your replica seems to do everything you do, in the exact same way. I suppose…" he said idly, "that if it weren't for the pureness of your soul, she could be your twin. She even managed to make herself look weak before killing the kuma-akki."

"Nothing you create could ever be perfect," she snarled, closing off the mentions of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"We shall see Miko," he said, not bothering to look at her anymore as he stood and left the room, Kanna following close behind him.

She dropped her head against her chest, closing her eyes in exhaustion, even as the past 2 days events came back to her.

* * *

**Two Days ****Earlier: **A/N-sorry about the first person, but re-writing it, it was the only way I could think of to make it make sense. Again, sorry.)

_It had been almost a month since the destruction of Naraku. We had thought so at the time anyway._ _The others were still slightly annoyed at me, but there really wasn't much else that could have been done. Even with Naraku's death, the Jewel was not complete; there were but three small shards missing. _

_When I pulled myself out of the well that bright morning, I never thought that I would see Naraku again. I realized that day to never again make assumptions like that. As I climbed out, it was quiet around me, not much noise except the rustle of the leaves in the trees.__ It was a surprise really, to not see Inuyasha there, glaring at me and asking why I had not come back sooner. __A surprise, but a relief.__ Ever since that night a month ago, Inuyasha had been the only one who wouldn't talk to me like he used to. Oh, he'd talk to me, ask me questions, yell at me, but not once was his voice warm or welcoming. I suppose that's what made me realize that I no longer felt any emotional feelings for him anymore. _

_I should have realized sooner what it meant when Inuyasha did not come to find me, but I was just happy to be back in the feudal era and wasn't paying much attention to the lack of noise. If I had been paying attention, I would have seen the fact that there was more smoke than had to be safe coming from the village; I would have sensed the lower level demons that had resided in Keade's village for the past week while I was away. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed __a__ lot of things, like the fact that Kikyo__u__ was standing just a few feet away from me. _

_"__Hello Kagome," she said, her icy brown eyes never moving from mine. Despite Naraku's death, Kikyou and I still did not get along well. She continued to think that she had the right to drag Inuyasha to hell with her and that I had somehow stolen her soul. _

_"Kikyou." I was unsure of what else to say, so I remained quiet, waiting for her to speak. I didn't have to wait long. _

_"You will give me the Shikon no Tama." She said this calmly, as if she actually expected me to give it to her. _

_I glared at her, surprised at how easily the anger came. "You are no longer the protector of the Shikon, Kikyou, I am."_

_She merely glared at me__ before trapping us both in a powerful barrier, where she continued to advance upon me. "You will give me the Shikon no Tama," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at my resistance I suppose. _

_"No." Why was she trying to get the jewel from me? I just couldn't figure it out. The only possibility that came to mind was that I had not finished what I thought I had. The only reason she could want the Jewel had to be because Naraku was still alive. That had to be the only reason.__ But how?! I had been sure that Naraku was dead…I was the one that killed him. I glared at Kikyou. "What reason could you possibly have to take the Jewel?" _

_She refused to answer as she moved closer to me, shrinking the barrier around us with each step. I was about to ask her again when I suddenly felt this burning kind of tension in my stomach, moving up to my throat and head. She was beginning to go blurring, as were my surroundings, bef__ore I could no longer see and everything went black._

**Naraku's puppet "Kagome":**

She walked through the woods, avoiding the elder Inu brother yet moving closer to him at the same time. That was her mission. She was to lure the Taiyoukai to her masters' location, and then proceed to weaken him with the purification powers she had stolen from the girl. It was easy, beyond easy really. She doubted very much that the Taiyoukai would survive. Shuddering, she could feel his powerful aura moving closer to her. It was inevitable that he would find her now. Smirking, she moved to sit on a nearby felled long, knowing it would not be a long wait.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru:**

He could smell the wench's blood before he could sense her. It was a slow, soft scent, one that would make any lower level youkai crazy with blood lust. He spread his senses out; curious as to why she was by herself and not with his hanyou half-brother. It was not normal for Inuyasha to let the wench out of his sight for long periods of time. Neither his half-brother nor the pair of humans was with the young miko.

It was not long be he came upon her. She was sitting on a fallen tree, her hands by her sides and her head tilted to the side as she seemed to be oblivious to his approach. She looked darker than normal, not her skin tone exactly, but more…her aura, he realized with a start. After how many times she had gathered power from her aura to shoot an arrow at him, it was impossible NOT to distinguish the difference in color. Something was not right here…narrowing his eyes, he tensed.

"Wench," he said quietly, knowing that she would know he was here by now, "Where is this Sesshoumaru's half-brother?"

"He's in Keade's village, sulking because we are out of Ramen," she said easily, inwardly laughing at how easily she was deceiving the Inu-Youkai.

When she was finished, he merely walked away, putting away the rest of his questions for another time. He was about to form his cloud of dust to fly and continue his patrol, when he felt the human miko come up behind. He immediately tensed when he felt the girl touch his shoulder. Sense when did she think she could take such liberties with his person? Snarling, he spun around and grabbed the miko's wrist in a vise like grip.

"In the future Miko, you will refrain from touching any part of this Sesshoumaru's person."

To his annoyance, she did not even seem to be bothered by the grip he had on her wrist; in fact, she seemed to be quite amused by it. Stupid nigen. Repressing the urge to growl, he turned again and continued to walk away, not stopping when she called to him.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to listen to me. I know where Naraku is!" she yelled, again laughing inwardly at the stupid Inu. How easily he was being tricked.

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-step, annoyance flitting across his features before he turned to face her again with a blank face. He narrowed his eyes when she remained silent.

"He's in the---nnghn!!!" She stopped mid-sentence to groan and dropped to one knee, her other hand dropping to the wound on her thigh. "Sorry. I was attacked by Kuma youkai earlier in the day. Just give me a moment to compose myself." Saying that, she sat on the ground and spread her legs out, massaging the injured one leisurely, pretending not to notice that the Taiyoukai was growing impatient. Sighing, she smiled up at him to signal that she was done. "He is on the border of the Southern Lands, close to the coast. I heard that he had some new detachments however, so I would be careful if I were you."

He did not respond, but jumped into the air and summoned his dust cloud, speeding towards the Western Lands.

"Stupid Inu-Youkai," she murmured, smirking at the departing demon, "You have no idea what you're walking into."

Chapter One End

* * *

A-N: So, I know its pretty short compared to the original Chapter, but I think this one is really well written…for the most part! Lol.

So again, Please continue reading and Review

Akurai


End file.
